Battery cells are used in a wide variety of electronic and electrical devices. In these applications it is often desirable to be able to ascertain the present “health” of a battery cell. One measure of battery cell health is its total capacity, which is the maximum amount of charge that the cell can hold, and is usually measured in ampere hours (Ah) or milliampere hours (mAh). As a battery cell ages, its total capacity tends to decrease. Therefore, it is desirable to be able to estimate the present value of battery cell total capacity.
A number of algorithms have been proposed for the purpose of battery cell total capacity estimation. Very often, there is a tradeoff between the complexity of the algorithm and the operational constraints imposed by the algorithm and the accuracy of the results that it produces. Very accurate results tend to be produced only by very complex algorithms (which require extensive processor resources to execute) or those that impose operational constraints on how the battery is used. Accurate results at a lower complexity and with fewer constraints are desirable.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved method for more efficiently determining an estimated battery cell total capacity. The embodiments disclosed herein impose fewer operational constraints, and requires very little processing to provide accurate estimates of cell total capacity.